


Sandwich

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru asks Akira is his can get a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Sandwich**

Hikaru closed the door on the busy day he had and Akira smiled warmly, kissing him lightly on the lips before they both settled on the couch.

"How was your day?" Akira asked politely.

"Fine," he began, shifting a little in his seat. "Akira..."

"Yes?"

"Can we get a pet?"

Akira winced noticeably. "No."

"Why not?" Hikaru persisted.

"We've been over this before. We don't have room."

"Okay." Hikaru sighed.

Akira's attention diverted to the door, the distinct sound of whimpering catching his ear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Hikaru blurted, nervously heading towards the kitchen. "I'm starving. Want a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich?"


End file.
